Good-Bye, Arthur
by Raiden Miosaki
Summary: What happens when Francis tries to help Arthur, but it turns into yet ANOTHER pointless fight? How does Arthur storm out? And how does Francis say good-bye in a way that surprises Arthur?


Arthur closed his eyes, and slowly wrapped his arms around the Frenchman. He could even feel the blush hotly burning on his cheeks.  
He'd tried fighting when the kiss had first started, but he slowly stopped. What was the point? He had wanted this for so long.

He was tired of acting like he didn't want it… in the heat of the moment, he had forgotten why he had been pretending for four damn years.  
He felt Francis's hands slowly start to unbutton his uniform shirt. And he didn't stop him, He didn't plan to.  
He started running his fingers through that long, perfect blonde hair, that he was always secretly jealous of.

"Arthzer?"  
"Arthzer!"

Suddenly Arthur was broken away from his day dream, hearing his name being called in that bad French accent.  
No matter how much Francis tried to speak clear English, it always came out in that sexy… well… horrible..! Oh.. who the hell was Arthur kidding?  
His accent was sexy!

No matter what kind of thoughts he planted in his head that said otherwise.

"What the bloody hell could you possibly want, you git?"

Arthur tried hard to get that stupid day dream out of his head. Why had he let himself day dream _that_!? Out of all of the things he could have chosen to think about, he'd ended up making out with his French class mate in his mind.  
What the hell?

"It's not vhat _I_ want, mon ami~ but zhe teacher _did _ask you a question." The Frenchman chuckled, and Arthur slowly looked up to see his teacher, not looking very happy with him.

This was not the first time he'd been caught day dreaming in class.  
"I'm just going to take a wild guess, and say you don't know the answer?" The teacher sighed.

"Yup. I'd say that's about right.." Arthur sighed.

She sighed, and walked over to her desk, and wrote him yet another slip, saying he had to stay after school.  
"Try not to let it happen again.." She sighed.  
But everyone knew that Arthur would never learn.

…

"You're all morons, stupid little child who need to find their way back to preschool." After informed, shutting his fairytale book, as he headed out the door, after he'd stayed after school for an extra hour.  
He was followed by Francis's two friends, Gilbert and Antonio, who he had little respect for.

Gilbert had gotten into trouble by hacking into the school computers, trying to change his grade, and was going to be stuck doing after schools for the next 2 weeks, he also had to an apology note to the school.

Antonio was merely there because he'd gotten caught making out with a certain tsundere Italian boy during study hall, which was against the rules.

"We are not morons, amigo~" The overly cheerful Spaniard informed.

"Ja, you're just uptight. We can't see why Francis likes you at all."

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.

"H…he… he what!?" He nearly shouted.

What the hell were they talking about? Francis couldn't like him! He was just an obnoxious, overly flirty, jerkish French boy who found it funny to steal his books, and hold them where he couldn't reach them, saying he wouldn't give them back until he asked nicely.

He was just some git he knew! As soon as he left highschool, he was never going to care to see him again! He was just an idiot…

…So? Why did he think about him all the time?  
Why did his heart pound around him?  
Why did he always stick with him, though he claimed to hate him?  
That fantasy…

God..  
Arthur shook his head.

"You better not blame it on me!" Antonio was arguing with Gilbert now.

"Vhy!? He'll believe me if I tell him you told him! It seems more likely!" Gilbert teased, smirking, feeding of the poor Spaniard's whining.

"Gilberrrrrrttt!" Antonio fussed more.

"Vhat!?" Gilbert laughed.

"Kesesese~ stop worrying, Toni~"

At this point, the two arguing best friends were half way down the hall way, leaving the Englishman in a daze.

Arthur wouldn't admit it.  
Not even to himself.  
But he loved Francis.  
He'd loved him ever since he'd first come to the school four years ago.

Even though they constantly fought.  
If Francis was really his enemy, should he have felt angry at this point that his enemy had fallen for him?

Even though he wanted to be, he couldn't. His face was burning a shade of crimson red.

"I..I'll just have to forget this." Arthur mumbled to himself.  
"That's right! I'll forget it! I can do that!"  
He spoke to himself out loud, as he walked down the empty hall ways of the school.

…He could that right?

…

"Wrong."

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered, his word quiet, under his breath.

"I said.. zhat you got zhose questions wrong, Mon ami~" Francis said, pointing his math homework.

Arthur had let his mind drift yet again.  
He'd gone over to Francis's house for help with his math homework. Arthur was usually good at these sort of things, but he'd been distracted from math for the past few weeks, and he'd fallen behind, Francis was bringing him up to date.

He would have asked someone he actually _liked _to help him.  
Except, Arthur didn't have many friends.

His loud mouth-American friend, Alfred, had already agreed to help Kiku, a quiet Japanese boy, with his English.  
Which was stupid because.. why would you ask Alfred for English help in the first place?  
All that slang he used..

His only other option, was Kiku, who was taken by Alfred, so that left just Francis, who willingly let him to come over.  
Since Arthur hadn't been paying attention at all, he was confused as to why his friend was trying to tell him his answer was wrong.

"What do you bloody mean it's wrong? It's right!" Arthur burst out, not wanting to admit he was wrong.  
Even if he was.  
He'd just try to look up the answers on the computer later…

"Non! It is _not _right, _Arthzer!" _Francis tried to inform him again.  
He took the paper from him.  
"Look! Answers one, fourteen, and eight are—"

"Excuse me? I can't heeeaaar you.." Arthur teased, being overly obnoxious, even though Francis was only trying to help.

"Non! Do not be pulling zhat with me! Listen, up, Arthzer! Zhese answer are wrong!" He said.

"No! They're not!" Arthur stood, indignant.

"A bloody frog can't be right about something I'm wrong about! It's against all my values!" He growled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Vell~ rethink your values, because you're wrong." He taunted the British boy with a smirk.

"No, I'm not."  
"Oui~"  
"No!"  
"Oui!"  
"NO!"

The two of them stared at each other, with angry eyes, glaring back and forth back and forth, continually as if it were a contest to see who might blink first.

Finally, Francis turned away on his computer chair, silently granting his British friend victory, or so he thought.  
He opened up a tab on his laptop, typing the problems into his calculator.  
He looked at the results, and laughed.

"Ohonhonhonhon~! See? You're wrong, Amour~"  
Arthur felt a knot in his stomach.  
Francis was right.  
He had gotten those questions right.  
And his answers had been wrong..

Francis turned around in his chair again to face Arthur, who was now crossing his arms, hating that he was wrong. His glare was steady.  
He wanted Francis just to leave him alone.  
He didn't want him to rub this in.

"Vell..? Anyzhing you vant to say to me, Arthzer?" He smiled, playfully.

"No." Arthur snapped at the Frenchman.

"The calculator must be wrong. Because there is no way that a goddamn Frenchman was right, and I was wrong. It just doesn't work that way." He rolled his eyes, as if he'd just stated the clearest statement in the world.  
The most obvious one.

"Fine zhen? You're right and I'm wrong? 'Ow about you let me just keep zhis 'ere and I'll turn it into the teacher for you just zhe way it is?" He smiled again, he figured he had Arthur cornered, since he was a freak about wanting to get everything right.

"Y..yup. You can keep it, Frog." He informed.

"..Really?" Francis sighed.

"Just take it back, I won't bother you about it anymore." He sighed.

He stood, and held out the paper to him.  
Arthur turned his head away.

"No. The answers are right, so theres no use taking it back." He insisted.  
"Arthzer—"  
"No!"  
"Arthzer! Just—"  
"NO!"  
"Arthzer—"

"_Just keep the bloody paper, you idiot!" _Arthur shouted.

He threw all his books right back into his messenger bag, and started down the stairs, and went for the back door.  
He'd had enough of this!  
He'd rather get three answers on wrong, and let it stay on his grade forever than admit that Francis had corrected him! Francis of all people!

The nerve!  
He couldn't believe he'd just tried to correct him like that!  
Didn't he know he would have noticed that and fixed it later?  
That jerk…

As he headed down the steps on Francis's back porch, he suddenly felt a strong hand grab him by the back of his shirt.  
He was suddenly yanked back, swung around to the right direction, set straight, so he would lose his balance, and then there was a peck.  
A soft sweet peck on the lips that last three, maybe four seconds at the most.

Arthur slowly looked up and he saw Francis.  
What the.. what was he thinking?

Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth so Francis couldn't even think of doing it again.

"Francis!" He cried out, shocked.  
"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Oh…" Francis crossed his arms behind his head sheepishly trying to explain.

"Vell you see.. in my country zhats how you say good-bye sometimes." He said, smiling a sheepish smile to match his attitude.

"Really?" Arthur ventured, his glare from before coming back, but the blush staying on his face.  
"Oui!" Francis nodded, quickly.

"See? I'll do it again!"

Before Arthur could do anything to stop him, Francis easily move Arthur's hand away from his mouth, he placed his hands on his waist, quickly, but gently pulling him towards him, and then kissing him, softly on the lips. This time, for much longer.

Nothing over the top.  
Just a soft, but somehow passionate kiss.

Arthur, nearing the end of the kiss, got used to it and kissed back, very lightly.

When Francis broke away, they looked each other in the eyes, for a long pause.  
Arthur had almost built the courage to say something. Maybe something that wasn't _completely _mean for once.  
But his train of thought was cut off by the cheerful Frenchman's voice.

"Well zhen, Au revoir!" He said.  
And with that, he instantly left Arthur alone outside on his back porch steps.

"You jerk!" Arthur called after him.  
All he got in reply to that was an overly satisfied  
"Ohonhonhon~!" from inside the house.

Arthur started down the sidewalk, mumbling to himself, his fists clenched.

"That fool! I..I don't even know why I like him!" He pouted.

But Arthur _did _know why he liked him. He was just still in denial as usual.

**A/N: Welp! That was my first one shot! You guise like? ;w; 3  
Review, comment, and favorite, and tell me how it was.  
Also. This entire one-shot, I wrote for my best friend in the entire world. Sage, you're the England to my France, the Romano to my Spain, Canada to my Prussia, and the China to my Russia. I love you! And I found this similar to our roleplays, by the way. Just the way I wrote them.. welp. I guess I always write them like that, because thats my view on how they are, but this for some reason reminded me a lot of our roleplays together. Don't ever forget that you're my best friend and I love you! And I hope you liked this~ and don't worry, mon ami~ we'll see each other again soon~ and you know what that means... Ohonhonhonhon~ *winks* you know I'm only kidding you, Love. Anyway~ Yup! Thats all I got!**


End file.
